Motherly
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: 7 never really thought of herself as motherly before.


**Motherly**

"5?" 7 asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Am I…annoying?" the female asked.

5's mouth twisted. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean-usually I don't let what 1 says about me bother me but-he keeps saying how annoying I am so…I was just wondering," 7 explained.

5 looked away for a moment before answering: "No. You're not annoying. I mean, you used to scare me but-you're not annoying."

7 smirked. For a good ten months since the stitchpunks had taken refuge in the old cathedral, 5 had been absolutely petrified of 7. He had accidentally walked in on her and 1 having an argument over, something; he never really heard what they were saying. 7's yelling frightened him and he avoided her for quite some time. It wasn't until 2 had formally introduced them that 5 began warming up to her. Soon they became good friends.

"Why was he calling you annoying, do you know?" 5 asked.

7 sighed. "I don't know. Just something about how I'm 'getting involved in a fight that's not mine'." She imitated 1 mockingly.

5 laughed. "Well, you kind of do get involved…"

7 glared at him.

"Well, you do. A-and I'm not saying that's a bad thing," he added quickly. "You just…get involved."

"By 'get involved' what do you mean?" 7 asked.

"You just…" 5 searched for the right words. "You just…I guess you're always watching out for people. You know how sometimes when 8's bullying me or 6 you kind of step in and try to defend us…?"

"I'm just trying to help," 7 pointed out.

"I know, I know," 5 said.

There was a long silence before 7 asked: "Does that make me…nosey?"

"I wouldn't say 'nosey', more like…I guess you're kind of motherly," 5 said.

"Motherly?" 7 asked. She had never associated herself with the term 'mother' before.

"Yeah, well, I think you act kind of motherly," 5 said.

"How am I motherly?" 7 asked. She wasn't offended, she was actually rather curious.

"Well, you know how the twins showed us that mother's are really protective and stuff?" 5 asked.

7 nodded.

"Well, that's how you are. To me, to 6, especially to the twins."

7 tapped her lip in thought. She had never really noticed. It was just kind of an impulse for her. 7 had always assumed she did it for 6 and 5 because they were her friends.

Then she thought about the twins.

In a way, 7 had always felt a close bond towards them. It had started a little after the group had reached their sanctuary. The twins began cataloging everything in sight almost immediately. 7 couldn't help but laugh, their actions were actually kind of cute. They had come across a book that was about twice their size. Before they realized what was going on, the book tipped over and almost crushed them. Instantly, 7 ran for them and pushed them out of the way. It was similar to what she had done with 2 and 5 out in the human world. She had always thought it was just her instinct, but now she realized she was even more protective over the twins than anyone else in the group.

"Hmm…I guess your right," 7 smiled a little bit.

5 smiled as well then stood up. "Hey, I'm going see what 2's up to."

"Alright," 7 smirked. No matter who 5 spent his time with during the day; he always wound up with 2 by the end of it. Sometimes 7 taunted him about how much he liked 2. It always made 5 feel embarrassed so 7 had backed off on the tormenting as of late. "See you later."

5 waved goodbye and headed for the watch tower. 7 was left alone. She sat on the book she and 5 had been using as a chair for a while before getting up. She wandered absent mindedly over to where the twins spent their time. 4 was busying cataloging something and 3 was busying turning the pages of the book being cataloged by the other twin.

7 leaned against an old lamp that didn't work anymore and watched the twins do their thing. The candle they had been using as a light source began flickering and suddenly extinguished. The twins flinched at the suddenly darkness. They turned to each other and their eyes began to flicker. It was their own form of communication. They seemed to be 'talking' about the lack of light. They looked around wildly for the matchbox. 7 had found it first and lit a match. The twins flinched at the fizzing sound of the match against the matchbox and saw 7 lighting the candle. She waved the match in the air extinguishing it.

3 and 4 beamed at the sight of 7 and ran up to her. 7 embraced them. "Hi. What are two up to?" she asked.

The twins 'said' something to each other and pulled 7 over to one of their books. In the corner of the book was a picture of a mother draping a blanket over her sleeping children. The term was: tucking into bed. 7 smiled. The twins looked up at her, smiling. She ruffled their hoods and hummed a laugh.

"Do you ever get exhausted doing this all day?" she asked.

The twins nodded in unison: no. 7 laughed. "Are you sure?"

The twins' optics fluttered as if the thought of exhaustion was beginning to affect them. The nodded 'no' again. 7 rubbed the twins' shoulders soothingly. Slowly, the twins' optics closed completely and the two of them flopped over on their backs.

"Hmm…" 7 laughed. It was her special tactic to get the twins to relax. She was aware that her kind didn't require sleep, but it always felt good to rejuvenate after a long day.

She rolled them on their side so that they faced each other. She always did this incase they woke up in the middle of the night. This way, the first thing they would wake up too would be each other. She rubbed their backs until she was certain they were fast asleep.

7 was about to leave when noticed a piece of cloth lying on the floor beside the old lamp that didn't work. She walked over to the lamp and picked up the cloth. Walking back over to the twins, she draped the cloth over their sleeping bodies. She then proceeding to do what the humans had called 'kissing' and placed a small kiss on each twin's forehead.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

5 was right. She was motherly.

**THE END**

_**Happy Mother's Day everyone! And just so you know, this has nothing to do with the Russian version so 7 isn't technically the twins' actually mother. Just thought I'd let you know ;) **_

_**And-psssh-no. I wasn't hinting at 2x5, what are you talking about? –pssh- (sarcasm) **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy! **_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
